In the conventional liquid crystal module or all-in-one apparatus, it is usually necessary to connect an Outer Lead Bonding (OLB) area of the TFT array substrate through the lead by using a chip on film (COF), so that the signal integrated in the IC on the COF is conducted to the TFT array substrate through the OLB area. However, in the conventional liquid crystal module or all-in-one apparatus, the OLB area of the glass surface of the TFT array substrate and the display area of the glass surface of the TFT array substrate are located in the same plane, so that a frame or a glue must be designed to cover the OLB area of the glass surface of the TFT array substrate, which will increase the border of the liquid crystal module or all-in-one device and increase the cost.